A need exists for a top drive for a drilling rig that is shock mounted and capable of fast installation, removal, and replacement.
A further need exists for that permits movement along a tubular or rail of a drilling tower that is effectively and safely restricted using one or more stops and shock absorbers.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.